


无光之夜

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: 爱的错误形式。召唤x黑魔，药物/道具/强制。
Kudos: 3





	无光之夜

黑魔醒来的时候，犹如置身于无光的黑夜之中。过了好一阵子，才能依稀辨别出明暗。  
舌尖上还残留着轻微的麻痹感，他想，是失明毒药。或许还有一些别的药物，剥夺了他本就不多的力量。  
手指稍一动弹，就有人伸手覆上。一双骨节分明的手，握笔的地方留着一层薄薄的茧，不像是常年耍刀弄枪的人，黑魔只能猜测是某个嫉恨自己的同行。  
他性情冷淡又心直口快，数不清和多少人结下了梁子，也想不出会是谁对他下手。  
如果他能够学会诗人的伶牙俐齿，或许冒险生涯中的烦心事会少掉很多很多，没准还能交到几个知心的好友。甚至，今天这种事情也不会发生。他的言辞太过锋利，又是那么笨拙，永远学不会用柔和的词汇来包装自己的一片好意，难免给人留下刻薄的印象，便也只能承受他人的误解与指责。  
“为什么要这么做？”  
他只能如此质问。换做是别人，大可以巧舌如簧请求放过自己，又或者警告对方自己的朋友马上就会找上门来。  
可他做不到。  
他做不到。无论是出众的口才还是亲密的友人，他都没有。  
也许看出了黑魔不过是色厉内茬，那人笑了笑，没有回答。  
没有了咒杖的辅助，再强大的黑魔法师也只能沦落为待宰的羔羊。对方的力气很大，完全不像是个养尊处优的法师，无视了所有的抗拒，强迫他再度喝下陌生的药水。  
药水的味道甜滋滋的，并没有想象中的苦涩。  
黑魔大口大口地咳嗽，拼命思索着答案。秘术师？学者还是召唤？在他的认知中，这些钻研着秘术的人们从来就不是弱不禁风的模样，正好符合眼前的情况。  
在优秀的炼金术士手里，药物总能在最短的时间内见效。就在一瞬间，他的思考仿佛被人为地打断了，突然之间打了个寒战。  
黑魔觉得好像有人在体内塞了一把隐秘的火焰，烧得自己浑身难受。明明身体发烫，可他却情不自禁颤抖，一股陌生的电流沿着脊柱不断向上。他身体紧绷，这不太像是想象中的折磨。  
那个人伸出手来，隔着一层单薄的布料抚摸他的身体。每经过一处地方，都带来难以言喻的灼烧感，又莫名让他抖得厉害，犹如赤身裸体站在库尔扎斯的雪原之中。  
黑魔蜷缩起身子，他只想远远逃开，尽其所能去躲避那双作恶的手。  
更多的爱抚落在身上，不需要多大的动作也能引起一阵战栗。黑魔不太明白这意味着什么，只觉得浑身的热度都仿佛被牵引着往下腹窜去。尽管他强自忍耐，却依然控制不住磨蹭着身下的床单。对方无意阻止他，于是动作也从一开始的小心逐渐变得肆意，总算让身上所有的快感都找到了发泄的出口。  
射出来的时候他甚至意识不到自己呻吟出声，比桦木糖浆还要甜蜜许多。  
黑魔闭着眼趴在床上直喘气，以为事情已经告一段落，即将摆脱难堪的处境。看上去对方只是想要羞辱自己，他如愿了。等自己离开，有的是机会报复回来。  
直到那人的动作让他再一次陷入慌乱中。  
“等等……！”  
一句话还未说完就被粗暴地翻过身，汗水浸湿的长袍被撩到了上方，露出光裸的下半身。大腿内侧染上了惹人怜爱的粉色，还未疲软的前端还在意犹未尽地吐着水，稍微一动就能拉出黏连的银丝。他看不到，却依然被过度的羞耻烧坏了脑袋，奋力想要并拢双腿。他做不到，常年站在黑魔纹里让他的肌肉缺乏锻炼，高潮后乏力的身体也难以反抗对方。  
大腿被轻而易举地打开，股间的风景一览无余。此时两腿间的体液派上了别的用场，被人用手指送进他的体内，罔顾他的意愿玩弄出下流的水声。  
未经人事的处子总是很好调教，正如洁白的纸张更衬得墨迹明显。没过多久身体就已变得湿润，等待着被进入、被填满。药效从未散去，黑魔觉得自己又热起来了，一直以来的冰冷似乎也要融化。他浑浑噩噩，直到一个熟悉的柱状物抵在入口处才找回一丝清明。  
他突然意识到，那是他日夜相伴的咒杖，是被他当成自身一部分的武器。承载着破坏与毁灭的以太，操纵着烈焰与寒冰的魔法，他视若珍宝的事物，正被人拿在手上用来开拓自己的身体。  
“……不要、不要！”  
黑魔前所未有地挣扎起来，突然爆发的力量让他只差一点就能逃离禁锢。即使是一个很少锻炼的法师，也足够惊人了。这就像一个小小的插曲，丝毫没有打乱对方的步调，反而顺势扣住了他的腰部，用手里的咒杖更深地贯穿了他。  
黑魔的身体因异物的入侵而难过地紧绷，充分的扩张让他感受不到太多的疼痛，反而有一种说不上来的充盈感。快住手，他恳求害自己变成这样的始作俑者，可那人却置若罔闻。他能感受到对方的目光停留在自己身上，带着一丝狂热，仿佛在审视着心爱的宝物。  
那人一直等到他适应才开始动作，一时之间竟让人搞不清是否对他心怀体贴，才几下就找到了敏感的腺体，调整角度不断去折磨他。每一次抽插都会带来强烈的刺激，黑魔的呻吟中带了哭腔，他的身体早已适应了不属于自我的外物。  
为什么会这样？是自己做错了什么吗？  
他被迫承受着自己并不理解的惩罚，试图在一片模糊的视野中找到答案。当快感不断累积并流窜于他的四肢百骸时，明明失去了视觉，却觉得目之所及尽是星星点点的光斑。他的身、心、灵都在这种异样的愉悦中越升越高，整个人都像是漂浮在云端。固然有药物的因素存在，但谁也说不清他的身体是不是原本就如此放荡。  
咒杖被抽出去时，理智也好像被抽掉了大半，明明离高潮只有一步之遥。  
黑魔愣住了，过了一会才发出一声几不可闻的啜泣。他觉得身心俱疲。  
透明的泪水从他的眼角渐渐渗出，一点点滑落，打湿了床单。一个哭泣的黑魔法师无疑是非常赏心悦目的，很少有人不因此而动摇，包括害他落泪的罪魁祸首。他落入了一个温暖的怀抱中，被人用熟悉的声音安抚道：“别哭……会让你更舒服的……”  
他听出来了，是队里的召唤。  
为什么？  
所有的疑问都被埋在动人的深吻之下，他被吻得晕头转向，面对高超的技巧自顾不暇。召唤低头去咬他的嘴唇，修长的手指环住两腿间还未得到释放的性器轻柔地动作起来。每一次当他优雅地划过前端时，黑魔就会按捺不住发出含糊的鼻音，被刺激得连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
黑魔无神的眼里又一次蒙上了雾气，他发觉自己变成了一个欲壑难填的容器，比起释放更期待填满，不管召唤的手指再如何灵巧也难以得到满足。他摸索着握住召唤的手腕摇了摇头，在了然的轻笑声中难堪地闭上眼，等待着即将面临的审判。  
有了之前的准备，身体可以轻易地接纳召唤，让人不费什么力气就能直达最深处。他听见对方满足的低叹，自己也因如愿以偿而变得呼吸急促。召唤没给他多少时间去适应，一上来就动作激烈，顶得他险些没叫出声来。他用最后一丝理性死死咬住下唇，被不断的顶撞带得整个人一颤一颤，交合的水声在他的耳中回响。  
“咬我的手指吧，没关系的。”  
召唤用手指撬开紧闭的牙关，阻止他咬破嘴唇。说实话，他确实不介意黑魔把自己的手指给咬伤，即使不是为了那些从口中溢出的甜美叹息，他也心甘情愿。尽管被操弄得连支起身子都做不到，黑魔却依然本能地克制着自己，只愿意随着抽插的频率发出一些细小又微弱的声音。传入召唤耳中，就是比一切药物都要猛烈的催情剂。  
他抬起黑魔的双腿换了个姿势，一边做一边低头去逗弄胸前两点。做这些事情的时候，他心里想着关于“黑治疗”的笑话，不禁觉得有趣。要是再努力一些的话，说不准真能从黑魔身体里榨出点什么来。只可惜黑魔的身体柔韧度显然没想象中好，被一番折腾下来委屈得直喊不要，他也只好把人捞回来，用温暖的唇齿去安慰对方。  
黑魔觉得召唤就仿佛他所驱使的蛮神之灵，似伊芙利特一般火热，又似迦楼罗一般狂暴，让自己的本性为之改变，只能在他带来的压迫感中徒劳地挣扎。相比后头，无人抚慰的前端显然要可怜许多，被撞得无助摇晃。他的意识被干得支离破碎，觉得自己快要濒临极限，受不住地把召唤抱得更紧了一些，身上全是流出来的汗。  
“慢一点，慢一点……”  
黑魔连连求饶，召唤只是没听见似的变本加厉去蹂躏他。他大口大口喘气，身体不时痉挛，眼前又出现了阵阵白光。他知道自己快要到了，可召唤就在此时起了一丝坏心眼，堵住了他宣泄的出口。他急得像渴水的鱼一样不停挣扎，却只能被动地将身心都交付给对方。  
高潮来临的时候，黑魔只能浑身战栗着去迎接它。混乱的脑海里，他还依稀记得自己想要从召唤那里讨要一个答案，想要开口，却说不出一句完整的话语。这幅模样落在召唤眼里，不像追问倒像索吻，于是他也就顺应内心的呼唤，去忘情地加深这个吻。

黑魔精疲力尽，完事后就匆匆入睡。召唤就坐在床边，仔仔细细去打量他熟睡的面容，清秀的五官组合成一张令自己念念不忘的脸。即使在睡梦里，他也总是皱着眉，好像时刻身处在悲伤中。  
召唤很早就注意到了这一点，尽管黑魔总是藏在宽大的尖顶帽下，在外人看来只显得冷酷又刻薄。他想要为黑魔抚平眉间的烦恼，如果可以的话，还想用从诗人那里学会的甜言蜜语去说爱。只是爱人的方式虽然有很多，他却选择了最直接也最可耻的一种。他太没用了，只懂得以唯一一种方式去了解、去抚慰，嘴上说着爱，实际却想着占有，所有隐秘的渴望都被隐藏在看似体面的借口之下。  
他确实是一个很不得体的人，那也无所谓了，说到底……他们来日方长。


End file.
